


As I Lay Dying

by rl76



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25552714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rl76/pseuds/rl76
Summary: Alternate ending to S4Sad
Relationships: AJ | Alvin Jr. & Clementine (Walking Dead), Clementine & Lee Everett
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	As I Lay Dying

Clem looked at the barn door. Those wooden planks weren't going to hold much longer. The place would soon be swarmed with walkers. As she turned to AJ, her eyes filled with tears.

"Please AJ. You have to go. Just remember that I love you. I'll always love you," she said weakly, tears quietly rolling down her face.

"I love you too, Clem, but I can't just leave you here by yourself!" said AJ desperately, "There has to be another way. We can get out of this. I'll.. I'll cut your leg off!"

"You know that's not going to work AJ. It didn't work for Lee and it won't work for me. And besides, I don't want to live my last moments without a leg," Clementine smiled feebly, "Come here AJ. Hug me, one last time"

AJ dropped the axe and walked to Clementine, embracing her, both of them weeping in each other's shoulders. She didn't want to pull away. She wanted to stay with him forever. She wanted to see him grow up, make friends, and grow old. But she knew that she couldn't. 

"AJ, don't worry about me. I'm going to be in a better place now. I'll finally see Lee again..." For a split second, she smiled at the thought of reuniting with Lee, but she knew she had to focus on the current situation, "AJ, you have to kill me. You can't let me turn. Once you've done that-"

"No!" cried AJ, "I can't kill you! I want to stay with you. Even if we don't live for much longer, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I'll just sit here and...and be with you. To the end"

"AJ...please... don't.." pleaded Clementine, but she was too weak to protest. AJ took a seat next to her and hugged her.

"I'm so sorry. I've failed you. I've failed Rebecca... Alvin... and Kenny. I shouldn't have gotten bit." said Clementine, fresh tears forming at the thought of Kenny sacrificing himself.

"No Clem. Don't say that. This isn't your fault! You were the best mom I could've asked for," AJ replied.

The boards were falling apart even quicker now.

"Thank you, AJ," said Clementine. The world was slipping away from her grasp, and everything was starting to look foggy. "I love you, goofball," she said, as a smile spread over her face. She looked down at him, his small figure shaking with violent sobs. 

"I love you too, Clem," said AJ shakily, still holding on to her.

"I'm real glad to have met you, Alvin Jr."

They looked in each others eyes, smiling as the boards finally gave out. Clementine planted one last kiss on AJ's forehead as the walkers drew closer. She couldn't see clearly anymore. She felt so weak. As her head fell back, resting on the block of hay, she could faintly see Lee through the hole in the ceiling, standing there with open arms, welcoming her and AJ to reunite with everyone they've lost along the way.

**Author's Note:**

> I loved the Season 4 ending but I wanted to write a sadder one
> 
> This is my first time writing fanfiction for anything, so I hope you guys enjoy it.


End file.
